Nightmares
by claraoswalds
Summary: Her lips always managed to bring him back to reality.


**A/N: **I just finished Teen Wolf yesterday and I wanted to write about Stydia because ugh Lydia should be with Stiles and he deserves happiness okay. So yeah enjoy this one shot and don't forget to write a review for me because I will love you if you do that.

* * *

She couldn't sleep that night. Of course she couldn't, her three friends are hallucinating about god knows what (Allison told her about her aunt and Lydia hoped she won't come back to life because Peter Hale is still alive and she didn't want any crazy bitch hunting her friends), she just broken up with Aiden (it just didn't fit right somehow) and she's home alone.

She tossed and turned but she still couldn't sleep. She sighed. Suddenly, her phone lighted up and Lydia reached out to grab it from her nightstand. _1 message from Stiles. _She quickly opened it and read,

_Hey. Um would you mind coming to my house? I couldn't sleep. _

Lydia thought about it for a second, should she go to Stiles's house or should she just stay home? She chose the former because Stiles was her _friend_ and that's what _friends _do. She texted him a reply that she will be coming over in a few minutes. She decided to wear a simple T-shirt with a pair of sweatpants – _yes, the popular Lydia Martin does have sweatpants – _and walked out of her bedroom. She didn't bother to leave a note because she knew her mother wouldn't check on her anyway. She decided to just walk because his house wasn't really that far.

On the way to his house, Lydia couldn't stop thinking about Stiles which seemed to be a daily thing since her mind always kept drifting off to him ever since their kiss. She remembered how he looked at school today; he looked tired and pale and Lydia wondered if he had eaten at all. When she arrived, there were only lights at the living room and Stiles's bedroom. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

She expected Stiles to open the door but it was the Sheriff.

''Oh hey Lydia, what brings you here?''

''Stiles, he texted me to come here,'' she said, smiling. The Sheriff nodded and let her in.

''I see. Um, he's upstairs in his room,'' he said. Lydia walked upstairs when suddenly, the Sheriff grabbed her arm.

''He will be alright, won't he?'' he asked, worry etched all over his face.

''He will be fine,''

She hope so.

xxx

Lydia knocked on his door three times before he opened. His hair was messy, his clothes were wrinkled and there were eyebags under his eyes. He smiled at her and left the door open for her to come in. His room was messy than she remembered. The last time she was in his room, it was neat and tidy but now, his clothes and homework were everywhere except for his bed – which was the only neat thing in his bedroom.

Stiles sat there, saying nothing, which was weird because he always had something sarcastic to say but he only stared at the wall. Lydia slowly approached him and put her hand on his shoulder.

''Stiles?'' he didn't answer.

''Stiles, it's me, Lydia,'' No answer.

He started to mumble something and he put his hands over his ears, closing his eyes. Lydia started to worry – she didn't know what to do, he never acted like this before. When she got closer to him, she realised he was mumbling _her name._

''Lydia, please, no, no, don't,''

''Stiles, it's okay, I'm here,'' she said, taking his hands.

''It's so dark, blood, so much blood on my hands, Lydia,''

''It's not real, please just look at me,''

He started to sweat and Lydia wanted to call Scott but she knew it wouldn't do anything better since he is probably facing the same problem. Stiles's hands were shaking and Lydia was so scared, so _afraid__, _she didn't want to lose him but oh god, she didn't know what to do, screaming like a banshee won't do any good.

So she did one thing.

She kissed him.

Stiles opened his eyes and looked at Lydia in disbelief when she pulled back to breathe. She was holding his hands and looked relief when he smiled.

''You're okay!'' she said, hugging him which surprised Stiles a lot.

''Um,'' he said.

''Do you know what just happen?'' she asked.

''I had a vision about um and suddenly, you kissed me,'' he said, blushing.

''Do you remember your vision?''

''It's dark, I think and...and you were there, blood, so much blood,'' he said, closing his eyes again.

''It's okay, I'm here, it was just a hallucination,'' she said, gently. Stiles nodded and grinned, his whole life, he never really expected his long time crush to be the one comforting him the time he needed the most.

''Thanks, Lydia,'' he said, looking down at his feet.

Lydia smiled and put her finger on his chin. She brought his face up and his eyes met with her green eyes. His breath caught in his throat, he rarely been close with her face before.

''How long since you last slept?'' she asked.

''I don't know, I mean, every time I close my eyes, it's just nightmares, you know,'' he said.

''You need to sleep, Stiles, you look so tired and-'' she remembered what he said to her a few months ago, the words were still fresh in her mind.

_If you die, I will literally go out of my freaking mind._

And she realized how if Stiles dies, she won't probably be the same girl again. Because somehow, he was always there, trying to piece everything together, trying to save everyone he loves and he was the only person to see Lydia for who she truly was, not Jackson, not Aiden but _Stiles Stilinski. _

''Lydia?'' he asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

''What?''

''I'm just asking you if you um,'' his cheeks started to pink slightly, ''If you like to stay here with me, if you _want, _I mean, I am not forcing you to,'' he said. Lydia smiled.

''Sure,''

''Are you serious?'' he asked, in disbelief.

''Why not?'' she said, enjoying the surprise on his face as she went under his covers.

''You serious?'' he asked. Lydia rolled her eyes.

''Just come here and go to sleep, will you?''

Stiles nodded and went under the covers beside Lydia. He turned to look at Lydia and kissed his cheek which caused Lydia to look at him.

''Thank you,'' he said before closing his eyes.

xxx

In her whole life, she never really expected to be in bed with _Stiles Stilinksi_, her head on his torso and his legs over her legs and it felt right, somehow – she had been in beds with many boys but she never had felt so comfortable in a bed with a boy she didn't even slept with.

He was sleeping, that's for sure and Lydia stared at him, his hair had grown, there were freckles on his neck and she wanted so badly to kiss it. He looked so _attractive _and she wondered why she never noticed that before. She felt guilty – he had a crush on her for so long, waiting for her to notice him but she never looked at him twice. She sighed. Suddenly, Stiles's eyes fluttered open and Lydia was met by a pair of brown eyes; she never found brown eyes interesting but when she looked at his eyes, she couldn't help but lost herself in his eyes – brown with a mix of gold and green.

''Good morning,'' he muttered.

''Morning. How's your sleep?''

''Better. There were no nightmares, thanks to you,'' Stiles smiled and suddenly, he reached down to kiss when the door of his bedroom opened, revealing the Sheriff standing at the doorway.

''Hey Stiles-'' he stopped his sentence when he saw the two bodies on the bed. He looked shocked to see Lydia there, thinking that she went home late at night.

''Um, there's food at the kitchen,'' he managed to say. Stiles ushered him to get out while Lydia blushed furiously. At least they weren't naked.

''You and me are gonna talk later,'' The Sheriff said, looking at his son before walking out the room and closing the door behind.

''Sorry about that,'' Stiles said.

''It's okay, at least we didn't do anything,''

''Yeah,'' he said, ''Um, thanks for staying,''

'Lydia looked up at him and kissed his cheek. Stiles blushed, earning a laugh from Lydia.

''I'm glad you stayed, really. There were no nightmares today,''

''I never had someone say that in my life,'' she said, grinning.

''I'm different than others,'' he said.

''Yeah, you are,'' she said, glancing at him before standing up. 'Now, let's go eat. I'm hungry,''

''Are you wearing sweatpants?'' Stiles asked, looking at Lydia's clothes.

''Hey, there are comfortable okay?'' she said.

''Never expected _the_ Lydia Martin to wear them,'' he said. Lydia gave him a glare and picked up a pillow. She threw it and it hit him on his torso. Stiles laughed.

''Oh shut up,'' she said but she laughed anyway.

xxx

She's always there.

Whenever he began to hallucinate, he's alone or he's afraid, she's always there.

To hold him in her arms, to make the nightmares go away and she will always kiss him to make it all better. (her lips were so soft and it always managed to bring him back to reality)

And he's happy. So happy with her beside him. Because _finally, _he gets the girl of his dream.


End file.
